


insomnia

by Eon160



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Hallucinations, Insomnia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon160/pseuds/Eon160
Summary: Danny can't sleep. certain past events cause your harm





	insomnia

Go to sleep, go to sleep. Come on, it can not be that difficult. I move to the left and I look at the time ... it's 5:08 AM. then I move again to stay face up. He had slept only an hour and a half, he had been awake since 01:35 AM.  
Because I can not sleep? There are no ghosts! He could sleep. He was prefect to sleep, but he could not. Maybe there are no ghosts ... but they can come later, no? It is not known when they will come and he did not know why they were not there tonight, but he could not lower his guard. Although I'm sure my head split in two and they fight to sleep and stay awake ... that explains the changes in my behavior in my last thoughts.

\--aaaah! This is horrible! - I whispered, I woulded not want to wake up anyone, but that will not stop me from talking, I had been silent for hours.  
I tensed when the pain in my chest came back, it hurt to breathe, he had to sit down. Hissing for the pain, I managed it, but that effort had cost me the possibilities of breathing more.

in and out

Come on, I just have to continue like this.

In and out

In and out

And he could breathe better. The pain continued, but in this position it was not so bad to breathe. Because I had pains? He was not hurt and along with the headaches, dizziness, fits and paranoia was killing him or completely killing him.  
Bad joke for sure, that means I'm already fed up.  
I want to sleep but my chest hurts, I will not know when I will not be able to breathe, I will not know when the ghosts attack! He could not do this! It was too much!  
I turned my head towards the clock and saw that it was 05:24 AM. Many things had happened in such a short time.  
I grabbed my head hard. Now I was sleepy, headache, chest pain and no longer able to breathe.  
Like that time, it had been too dark, too cold, too deep.  
Do not think about that, fenton! Come on

 

drip

What?

drip

No Please! Not again!

drip

Not again! ... he could not breathe! Could not! . The water rose, it was so transparent, so clean that it was scary! He was not breathing, he was going to die.  
No, breathe

In and out

Drip

In and out

Drip

In and out

Drip

In and out

In and out

In and out

Had stopped going up. The water was not there and I could breathe better. But I still could not sleep. The ghosts would have to attack, he could stay awake and watch everything, nobody could be hurt, it was only 05:39 AM, the ghosts could arrive at any moment. He could have a lot of coffee before going to school, that always worked

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs to sleep, huh? I do not! Well, here I put symptoms of insomnia, which was easy since I obviously suffer of that  
> Can you find insomnia symptoms in the story?  
> Can you also find the symptoms of stress and post-traumatic stress disorder?  
> It is easy


End file.
